The instant invention relates generally to electrical wiring devices and more specifically it relates to a recessed electrical outlet.
Numerous electrical wiring devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to employ receptacles and are built in the walls of building structures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,244,937 and 3,917,899 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitble for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.